


Reunion II

by Active_Imagination



Series: Family, Not Food [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Active_Imagination/pseuds/Active_Imagination
Summary: Steve returns to Hawaii again. This time, bringing Will back too, so he can reunite with Hannibal.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Family, Not Food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709557
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Reunion II

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, but the stories won't be posted in order. This is part 4, I think. It's basically just snapshots of a Hawaii Five-0/Hannibal verse.

“It's your last chance to turn back.” Steve offered. “I could say I didn't find you.”

“Hannibal would know you're lying.” Will replied. He didn't have to look at Steve to sense the wave of guilt that threatened to drown duty-driven Steve. “Besides, I want to confront him. I want to see if killing me really has changed him.” Will smiled, victoriously, but was a ghost of a smile. “ I want to understand, and I can only do that in his presence.”

“I won't let him hurt you.” Steve promised earnestly. It was a promise that meant more to Steve than it did Will. 

“Would you let me hurt him?”

“Do you want to?” Will bit back his initial response, taking time to carefully compose his answer.

“Yes, but I also don't want to give him what he wants. He wants me to give into the darkness. There's a certain beauty to it.”

“There's beauty in the light, too.” Steve stated, finally acknowledging the truth of that statement. It was a lesson that took him a lifetime to learn. “Warm seas, warm smiles, shaved ice with flavors that dye your tongue. There's no place like Hawaii. Not for me. It's my home. And I like it as light as possible.”

“If the light doesn't blind me, I'll try to adjust.”

Steve's smile was brighter than any sunshine.

***

“Welcome to my home.” Steve invited Will in, taking Will's shoulder bag. They both traveled lightly. 

“Steve.” Danny was there as soon as he heard the door open, pulling him in for a hug that Steve was a little slow to return, but eventually did, sinking into Danny, holding tight. It felt good to be home. 

“Hey Danny. This is Will.” Steve made the introductions, but Danny kept his eyes on Steve for a little longer.

“Hey.” Will piped up, as non-threateningly as he could. There was a question that clawed its way out of his throat, without his permission. “Where's Hannibal?”

“He's in the kitchen, keeping busy. Honestly, I think he's nervous.” Danny replied, looking at Will for the first time. He couldn't prevent flinching. “He's... he's been cooking up a storm for the last few weeks.”

“I hope you kept a close eye on the ingredients.” Steve frowned, feeling guilty for not being there to keep an eye on things himself. 

“Don't worry. There's been no missing persons whilst you were gone. And everybody has been feasting like kings. No cannibalism, I promise.” Danny laughed. “He did buy some seal meat from Kamekona, so maybe it is cannibalism for you, Steve, huh?” Danny chuckled, refusing be deterred by Steve and Will's unamused stares. “Steve's a Seal, so...”

Steve eventually broke down and scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“Where's my boo-boo? I thought he'd be here.” Danny's smile faded and he ground his teeth. Will tried not to notice, but he couldn't help it.

“Eddie's in the kitchen, helping keep Hannibal calm.”

“Hannibal better not be over-feeding my dog.” Steve growled. “EDDIE! Come here, boy. I want you to meet a friend of mine.”

There was a moment, where Eddie was saying goodbye the Hannibal, treated with a little treat, before bounding off to meet his master and his new friend. 

Steve fell to his feet to smother Eddie in kisses and pets, whilst Danny watched, blatantly jealous. Will watched and said nothing, eventually crouching down to greet Eddie, overwhelmed as the dog began to whine and lick at his scars.

“Hey, it's okay.” Will assured the yellow Labrador Retriever. “It looks worse than it is, don't worry about me.” Still, Eddie pined. It was true, the old adage about dogs taking after their owners. Eddie had the same concerned expression as Steve, but Steve was far more silent about it. “Hey, You're a good boy. You don't need to be sad about me.”

“Eddie's the best boy.” Steve beamed. “Sweetest dog in the world. He's a lousy guard dog, such a softie. You're welcome to come and pet him any time.”

Will saw the offer for what it was, a lonely little boy's attempt at making and keeping friends. That, and an attempt to heal others by sharing what helped him. “Thank you.” Will stood up, even though Eddie was nosing him for more pets. “I should go say 'hi' to Hannibal, though. Feels like he's hiding from me. I want to find out why.”

***

Hannibal was in the kitchen, kneading bread, his back to the room, vulnerable. Will lost track of the ways he could kill Hannibal in that kitchen. Steve was grateful to note that Hannibal's knuckles were only dusted with flour and dough, not blood and bruises, but that was no proof Hannibal hadn't hurt anybody. 

Steve kept a wary eye on Will as Will approached Hannibal. Will's hands twitched to grab a kitchen knife, but he fought that urge. He tapped Hannibal on the shoulder, and when Hannibal turned, he punched him in the face. 

There was the sickening crunch of knuckles and cheekbone, Will snarled through the pain, still looking righteously angry. Danny nudged Steve.

“That's how I should have greeted you.”

Steve's face morphed from concern to confusion, looking back to Danny to see he was deadly serious. 

“Erm, I'm not Hannibal. Why would you, do... that?” Hannibal and Will were circling one another before Hannibal took Will's injured hand ever so tenderly.

“Hannibal thinks I should cut my liver back out of you, because you were very rude.”

“I'm rude?” Steve yelled, surprised. He glanced at Will and Hannibal to see if his voice disturbed them, but they were so lost in eachother, he doubted anything could interrupt them. It was strange to see Hannibal's hands tremble, his voice shaky as he moaned Will's name. “I scoured the world just to find his better half. How does that make me rude?”

“To me.” Danny clarified.

“I'm sorry. Have I killed your coworker? Have I tried to eat your brain? Have I gutted you like a calf and left you to bleed out? What the hell have I done?” It was a question for Danny, and for himself. Steve was questioning his sanity when it came to reuniting Hannibal and Will, but a quick glance at them showed reverent touches and shared breaths. “Why are you mad at me, Danny?!”

“You hurt me!”

“How?!” 

“Hannibal suggested I started killing tourists to get you back on the island.”

“Forget Hannibal for a moment, what did I do?” Steve pleaded, hating the fact he hurt Danny and he had no idea how. 

“You left, Steve!” Danny yelled, and suddenly all his anger deflated upon seeing the horror on Steve's face.

“I didn't, I didn't think it'd matter to anyone.”

“It hurt, you leaving me.”

“But you weren't left alone. You have a whole family here, Danny.”

“And I missed /you/.” Danny whispered, hands clenched by his side. “You hurt me way more than Hannibal hurt Will, and yeah, that includes killing their adoptive daughter. I know all about that. And it happened because Will was betraying him. Leaving them. It's grief. Pain. Always comes out somehow.”

“Okay, so punch me.” Steve offered. “Punch me if it'll make you feel better. Last thing I want is to hurt you, Danny. I just... I didn't know. And it hurts, knowing I hurt you, so please. Punch me.”

“No!” Danny decided. “I don't want it to hurt anymore. I don't want to end up all messed up like them.” Danny indicated to Hannibal and Will, Hannibal worshiping Will's scars and Will looking truly at peace and in control for the first time since his arrival. “We have to be better than them. Sunshine and smiles. A better love expression.”

“It /is/ love.” Steve stated, his expression morphing from a serious frown, to all mushy and dopey when he looked at Danny. Danny beamed back, equally sappy with love. 

“Yeah, but our love is better because it's less homicidal.” Steve raised an eyebrow at Danny's declaration, and Danny had no choice but to pull the goof down for a kiss. A kiss that was rudely interrupted by a crashing sound in the kitchen, followed by a moan, pain and pleasure indistinguishable. “We should probably break them up before there's a murder in our kitchen.” 

“Or an orgasm.” Steve relented, still holding hands with Danny, not making any effort to move. “Big death or little death, could go either way with those two.”

Hannibal's hand was clutching Will's throat, a choke-hold that Will was leaning into. Will's hand was stroking Hannibal through his suit pants. 

“Eddie!” Steve called, and Eddie rushed to Steve's side. Eddie had been resting on his couch in the living-room, ignoring both couples because they seemed far more interested in playing with eachother than him. “Go play with Hannibal and Will.” Steve dismissed him with a scratch of the head and a pat on the back. 

Eddie pawed at Hannibal's suit, licking Hannibal's hand. Hannibal looked deeply perturbed and potentially homicidal, but Will smiled a genuine smile, happy to play with Eddie. Hannibal still glared at Eddie, and Steve almost stepped in, but Will was shielding Eddie with his body. 

“What have I done?” Steve despaired. He had been too busy wondering if he could reunite Will and Hannibal, to contemplate if he should. Too late now. 

“Reunited a cannibal with his soulmate?” Danny chuckled at the look of horror on Steve's goofy face. “Whatever happens, we'll face it together.”

“Together.” Steve sealed the promise with a kiss.

Hannibal and Will sealed their bond with a possessive, hungry, questioning look.


End file.
